1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a dispenser for powdered foods capable of external discharge of a perdetermined quantity of a selected powdered food product into a receptacle for external mixing with water with the quantity of product being dispensed for each cycle of operation being variable and the dispensing device being electrically operated upon actuation of a control switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In addition to the prior U.S. patents discussed in the aforementioned co-pending application, the following U.S. patents disclose dispensing device of various types which perform various dispensing functions:
______________________________________ 2,552,413 5/ 8/51 2,643,026 6/23/53 2,755,000 7/17/56 2,770,396 11/13/56 2,954,145 9/27/60 3,045,719 7/24/62 3,157,313 10/17/64 3,204,832 9/ 7/65 3,308,898 3/14/67 3,379,344 4/23/68 3,430,814 3/ 4/69 3,435,992 4/ 1/69 3,444,892 5/20/69 3,297,210 1/10/67 3,533,374 10/13/70 ______________________________________